


Sleep Tight

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute skype call for bed time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

“What are you doing?” Ryuu laughed looking at his computer screen. Toras face took up half of his screen.

“Uh, just doing homework. I hate it. Please end me Ryuu.” Tora laughed, laying his face down on the desk.

“Aw...My poor fuzzy head.” Ryuu laughed full heartedly, shaking his head.

Tora sighed slightly, not bothering to lift his head when he spoke, “Ryuu, I'm sleepy...”

Ryuu nodded in reply, half paying attention to the website he was reading. “Me too Tora...maybe we should head to bed?”

“Nooooooooooooo” Tora whined, lifting his head up quickly, “I don't want you to go yet. I never get to see you!”

“Well, I'm laying down either way.” Ryuu frowned, getting up from his seat so that he could go turn off the light.

Tora sighed from his side of the screen, watching the bald headed man walking through his room as he got ready for bed. “I guess I should lay down too...” He sighed, looking at his homework. It's not like its the first time he's blown it off.

Ryuu groaned softly, laying down in his bed with his laptop next to him so that Tora could see him through the camera.

“I don't know how long I'll last, Babe.” he muttered, rubbing his eyes, bringing the blanket up to his chin.

“It's okay, Ryuu. Get some rest.” Tora smiled softly, watching the wing spiker's eyes close slowly. “Sleep well, babe” He whispered softly, picking up his laptop so he could take it to his bed and lie down.

“mm...mhm..you too...” Ryuu muttered softly, slowly dozing off into a full sleep.

Tora curled up under his blanket, watching the man sleep for a few moments before actually closing his eyes, letting himself drift off. They both hated that this was as close as they could get to sleeping together, but it was better than nothing, and just those few moments were better than none in both of their books.

 


End file.
